Aradia X Sollux: Love, Back from the Dead
by Isura Hikari
Summary: Aradia is finally alive again, and the trolls are settling into new Alternia. But what's she gonna do when Feferi starts making a move on Sollux? And what's Sollux gonna do when he's finally face to face with his moirail? I don't own homestuck or the cover art. I don't actually know who *made* the cover art. Whoever did, you're awesome and I hope you're not mad I used it. . .
1. Chapter 1

=== Start the Fanfic

Aradia sighed. For the first time, it was in relief. She had finally finished unpacking all her stuff into her new hive.

Unfortunately, her lusus was still dead. But she wasn't, which was a plus. yes, Aradia was alive and kicking, no longer in a robot body.

The trolls has safely reincarnated Alternia, and were now happily settling in. in fact, she had a suspicion that everybody else was unpacking right now too.

Her trollian dinged.

_I guess n0t everyb0dy. _She plunked down in front of her husktop.

TA: hey, Aradiia?

It was Sollux. Aradia smiled. Her moirail could always make her grin, which was a rare occurence. She paused. _Moirail..._

AA: yes

AA: im here

TA: oh. well, uh, hii.

AA: hell0

AA: ribbit

TA: you're 2tiill doiing the riibiit2?

AA: y0ure still d0ing the lisp

TA: well, iit'2 famiiliiar, ok?!

TA: 2tupiid.

AA: my ribbits are als0 c0mf0rting

TA: that doe2n't make any 2en2e, but ok, whatever.

AA: what did y0u want again

AA: y0u never said

TA: oh.

TA: well, fef, fii2hdiick, KK, Nepeta, and pretty much everyone el2e are doiing to 2ee an earth moviie.

AA: fef

AA: y0u call her fef

TA: yeah. ii2 there 2omethiing wrong AA?

TA: you 2ound weiird.

AA: fef

AA: ribbit

AA: ill g0 t0 the m0vie

AA: thanks f0r inviting me

AA: s0llux

AA:

TA: uh, ok? you're not makiing 2en2e agaiin Aradiia.

TA:

She pulled back from her husktop, logging off so no one else would message her. _Why d0 I feel like this...? Just because he gave her a nickname? I'm n0t the 0nly pers0n t0 get a nickname fr0m him. karkat has 0ne..I just..._

She stared at the diamond that Sollux sent back. _I just like it when he calls me AA. _


	2. Chapter 2

=== Be Sollux

What the hell was up with Aradia?! Sollux frowned at his husktop. Why did she care that Sollux called Feferi Fef?!

_Maybe she-?_ The little voice in his head piped up. _No!_ _2he doe2n't...2he doe2n't liike me liike that ok?!_ He facepalmed. _II'm arguiing wiith my2elf. Over Aradiia. _He glowed honey-yellow. _Aradiia. Araaadiia. Her name ii2 pretty._

He stopped. _Am II paciing? WHY WA2 II PACIING?! IIt'2 not liike II'm worriied two be at the moviie...wiith AA...iin the dark..._

Sollux paced again.

=== Figure out what to wear

"argh!" Aradia threw a dress behind her, not bothering to watch as it landed on a pile of clothes behind her. She was originally going to wear honey-yellow, but she couldn't be _that _obvious! But she didn't know Sollux's favorite color, and she didn't hae a lot of green, even though green would bring out her rust red eyes.

But even if she did, she didn't want Sollux to think she had a flushcrush on one of the green-bloods!

_But its n0t like i have a crush 0n s0llux. hes my m0irail. thatd be silly._

She fluffed her hair. _Its n0t like im even trying t0 d0 s0mething with my appearance, I just wnat t0 l00k nice, since ill be in public...ar0und s0llux..._She rifled through the racks of her clothes again, flipping past rows of of black t-shirts with Aries symbols. _I cant wear what i n0rmally wear, thats t00 b0ring! _

She was unusually frustrated, showing lots of emotion for a girl that had been dead, alive, and then dead, and then alive and-

You get the point.

She leaped over to her husktop, logging onto Trollian in a matter of seconds.

AA: Kanaya!

AA: i mean

AA: kanaya

GA: You Seem Unusually Excited

GA: Is Something Happening?

AA: i w0uld like s0me fashi0n advice please

GA: Fashion Advice?

GA: That Is Strange. Is This About The Movie?

AA: yes

AA: n0

AA: s0rt 0f

GA: Are You Attempting To Impress Someone? Equius Maybe?

AA: n0t equius

GA: Someone Else Then?

AA: n0

AA: yes

AA: i d0nt kn0w

AA: just help me! please!

GA: I Suppose it Couldn't Hurt.

They then proceeded to have a long conversation about fashion. Yay...


	3. Chapter 3

=== Sollux: Practice

"Hey AA!" _Argh, no, two ca2ual. _"Hii Aradiia!" _No, that'2 two nervou2 2oundiing! _He stumbled over his words. It felt like he hadn't seen her in forever, and he was picking her up for the movie! He was going to make a fool out of himself!

In reality, he had seen her last week and talked to her on Trollian all the time. But hey, whatever infinitives float your boat Sollux.

Naturally, he needed to practice saying hello. "What'2 up?" He slammed his hand into the hall. "Blar!" _II ju2t can't get thii2 riight!_

He knew that the trolls matespritships weren't always smooth. KK was a floundering mess around Terezi. Eridan always acted like a pompous asshole around Feferi. But Sollux had no idea how to act and he was too focused on trying to get Aradia to like him to wonder why he wanted Aradia to like him like that in the first place.

"Heyyy giirl!" Oh god, that was just stupid. All of this was just making Sollux aggravated. He hit his head on the wall, denting it even more than it already was. "II." _bang. _"Can't." _bang. _"Talk." _bang. _"Two." _bang. _"GIIRL222!" He flopped on his recuperacoon, adding his throbbing head to his list of problems. The movie was tomorrow night.

=== Be Tomorrow Night

_0k. I'm all set. _Aradia brushed her burgundy dress off, mentally thanking Kanaya again for making it at such short notice. Sollux was going to pick her up in about five minutes. Her stomach fluttered. _What is that feeling. St0p. He's y0ur m0irail. _She sternly reprimanded her butterflies.

_Ding._ "Aah!" Aradia scrambled for her door, nearly falling over the doorsteps as she wrenched it open.

Sollux stood, awkwardlys cuffing the ground with his foot. "H-hey Aradii-" he gaped like a carp as he took in Aradia's dress and carefully done makeup. "Uh...um..."

"hell0." she said, letting a little trill of happiness into her typical deadpan greeting.

"You look...uh wow...you look niice." He gazed at her. _Niice?! 2he look2 better than gorgeou2. II wonder iif 2he'2 tryiing two iimpre22 2omeone at the party...C'mon Captor, 2tep up your game!_

"Actually," he blurted, "You look beautiiful."

_Beautiful?_ Aradia blushed a deep red. "Thank y0u."

They walked in silence to KK's hive. Aradia wasn't sure what to do, and neither was Sollux. He opened the door gingerly.

"Heyyy! Sol! You made it! Glub!" Instead of the cranky-ass troll they had been expecting, Feferi opened the door. Taking care of her pretty pink dress, she glomped Sollux, sending a wave of..._something, _through Aradia. _What is she D0ING!?_

"Feferi," she said stiffly, "Hell0." Feferi turned briefly.

"Oh, hi Aradia! It's great to _sea _you!" She giggled at her own cleverness.

"That's the wworst pun you'vve made today, Fef." Sollux glared at Erdian, who had poked his head out from behind Feferi.

"Fii2hdiick."

Eridan narrowed his eyes. "Landwweller." He turned to Aradia. "And _hello _Aradia. You're looking _gorgeous _as ever!" Aradia giggled with the unexpected compliment.

_Giigliing?! Why ii2 fii2hdiick makiing her LAUGH?! 2he never laugh2...at lea2t...not wiith anyone el2e... _Eridan swept Aradia into the house (come come, wwatch the movvie!) as Sollux continued to glower.

"So, Sollux, how have you been? I missed you!" Feferi clung to his arm, smiling winningly. "How's life? How's the new hive?" Her questions attacked him, and he barely got a word in edgewise. "II, um, hiive'2 fiine, II'm fiine." he stammered.

Meanwhile, Aradia was being flirted with.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Ardia, howw havve you _been? _I havven't seen you in _forevver." _Eridan tried to grin charmingly at her.

"Uh, I'm fine." She peered over Eridan's shoulder in search of Sollux. _Where is he? _Eridan, oblivious to her obvious interest in someone else, continued to flounder through and make a conversation.

"Howw's your neww hivve? Mine's spectactular, a course, you should totally come over sometime."

Aradia didn't respond. The lights began to dim and she had still not found Sollux.

Eridan grabbed her arm, "Come on, the movvie's startin'!" She tried to scan the mass of humans and trolls, but couldn't find him. _S0llux..._ She thought forlornly. Eridan plunked her down on a cushion near the T.V. and she finally found Sollux.

Right next to her, concealed in darkness with Feferi.

Her heart raced. She winced as Feferi leaned into whisper to him. _St0p. _Feferi threw her head back and laughed, as Sollux turned golden yellow. _St0p it..._

The movie started, but Aradia was hardly paying attention. She grimaced as Feferi snuggled down next to him. Her stomach plunged as Feferi squealed during a jumpscare and clutched Sollux. When Sollux put his arm around her in comfort...

And, at the end of the move...

When Feferi began to lean in. _N0. _Closer. _N00000000000!_

Their lips met as the light turned on.

Eridan went violet with rage. Vriska cooed with fake sweetness. Nepeta's mouth quirked with surprise, and her expression gave away how bad she wanted to update her wall.

Aradia however, burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

=== Be Sollux

"Feferii?! What the hell?!" She looked up at him, blinking innocently. "What the _fuck _Feferii?!" She tried to smile cutely.

"Did you not...?"

Sollux growled. "No! II diidn't want! II love ARADIIA!" As Fef's jaw dropped, he ran out after AA.

It hit him like a lightning bolt. _II...II love her? _He ran even faster. _Ye2. Ye2, II do. II love AA. II love Aradiia! II have two tell her, before 2he thiink2..._He skidded to a stop as he saw Aradia sobbing at a tree.

"AA..." he panted. She looked up at Sollux, eyes full of rust-red tears.

"Why are y0u here?" She said, fighting hard to keep her voice from cracking.

"AA...II,"

"D0n't _call _me that!" her heart was breaking with the pain of even being in proximity to him.

"Aradiia...that wa2n't...why are you 2o up2et?" He felt honey-yellow tears pool in his own eyes, although he'd never admit it. It was killing him to see her like this.

She whipped her head up, eyes blazing like fire. "Because I like you! I love you! I want to be closer to you than anyone, and _not _like moirails! And you-" She couldn't help her voice from cracking, "You obviously don't love me the same way.

_Love me? _Sollux's head was spinning.

_L0ve him? _Her heart shattered. _0f c0urse I d0. _

Aradia couldn't take it aymore, turned around, and rain, tears streaming down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

=== Be Miserable

Aradia threw open the door to her hive, slamming and locking it behind her. She could hardly see, there were so many tears clouding her vision. She banged her arm on the wall, hitting it so hard that it began to bleed. She collapsed, in too much emotional agony to reach her recooperacoon, or even to turn the lights off. Her trollian dinged.

GA: Aradia?

Aradia hit the keyboard in frustration.

AA: leave me alone!

She didn't care that she wasn't using her quirk, she just wanted the pain to stop. For people to leave her _alone. _The messages began rolling in.

AG: Araaaaaaaadia?

AT: uHHH,,,aRADIA?

TC: yO, aRaDiA?

CT: D- Aradia.

CG: ARADIA

GC: 4R4D14!

AC: :33 aradia? Purrease answer.

CA: Aradia?

CC: Aradia? Sweetie?

Oh _hell _no. Aradia gritted her teeth.

AA: what the FUCK d0 _Y0U _want?!

CC: Aradia, please, let me explain.

AA: i d0nt want y0u t0 explain!

AA: fuck 0ff!

ApocalypseArisen has logged off.

CC: But Sollux loves YOU!

CC: you STUPID landweller!

CC: I'm trying to help dammit!

Aradia screamed with frustration, not looking at her computer. She threw books at her walls, sobbing again. "I HATE THIS!"

But her anger died quickly and she sunk to the floor, crying weakly. She ignored the frequent beeping of her trollian.

_I wish I was still a r0b0t...n0 feelings...just being 0k. _She curled up, clutching her knees, as the scenes of Sollux and Feferi kissing over and over again replayed in her head.

TA: AA!

TA: uh, Aradiia!

TA: ARADIIA!

Aradia couldn't take the beeping. She shut her husktop off, not noticing the messages were from Sollux.

ApocalypseArisen is not available.

Sollux was left staring at the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

=== Sollux: fix things

Sollux messaged her everyday. He even went to her hive, but the door was lock. He tried to write his feelings on paper, but he was always left with a blank sheet.

He knew that he needed to talk to her, to tell her how he felt. She still thought that he liked  
Feferi, but he didn't! Feferi had apologized, but he didn't want to talk to her anytime soon. He decided to try again.

TA: Aradiia

TA: AA, plea2e an2wer.

No one had seen Aradia in weeks. Kanaya had been communicating with her via note, sliding the papers under Aradia's door and she faithfully gave Sollux every one. He pulled the box of them out, hoping that maybe he'd hear an echo of her voice if he read her monotone writing. He skipped her to where she responded.

_Aradia, Please Answer._

_what d0 y0u want_

_Please Come Out. We All Miss You._

_i think i kn0w tw0 pe0ple wh0 d0nt_

_Sollux Misses You Too!_

_0h and feferi d0es t00 0bvi0usly_

_Yes She Does! She Feels Really Bad!_

_yeah right_

_she feels bad f0r being l0ved_

_thats believable_

_n0t_

Sollux almost laughed at her sarcasm. She always knew how to make him smile, at least, when she wasn't being all cryptic and pissing him off. He flipped to a more recent note.

_Troll Hugh Jackman Or Troll Robert Downing Junior?_

_0h hugh jackman f0r sure_

He did laugh at that one. Aradia liked Hugh Jackman almost more than Vriska liked Nic Cage. He flipped to another one.

_Do You Still Love Sollux?_

_i d0nt think ill ever be able t0 st0p_

_Thats Sweet._

_it w0uld be if he liked me back_

_But Aradia He Does_

_I Thought It Was Rather Obvious_

Sollux flipped to the next one, only to find that she never responded to that. He sighed in exasperation. How was he going to tell her how he felt if she wouldn't listen to anyone but Kanaya?!

_Ding. _Lightbulb.


	8. Chapter 8

=== Sollux: Pretend to Be Kanaya

Aradia sat glumly against her door. Her stomach grumbled, but she dismissed the thought of food. _Why b0ther? _She thought. She heard a sliding sound as a note appeared next to hear. Kanaya.

_Hello Aradia._

She almost smiled, but the moment left sooner than it came.

_hi_

The reply came almost instantly.

_Are You Feeling Any Better Today?_

_n0_

_i havent eaten yet_

_Again?_

_f00d just d0esnt seem w0rth it_

_What Do You Do Besides Talk To Me?_

_sit in the dark_

_The Dark?_

_i d0nt like seeing the mirr0r _

_Why Not?_

_it reminds me_

_Of...Sollux?_

Aradia inhaled sharply, then scribbled his name out.

_please d0nt_

_Oh Sorry_

_its 0k_

_Whats Your Favorite Color?_

_yell0w_

_Mine Is Red._

Sollux waiting anxiously for her reply, hoping he hadn't blown his cover. Yet. They talked for almost two hours, about random things, things that he just wanted to know.

He just wanted her to open up a little, to reveal the emotions and feelings she felt, but wouldn't talk about. He wanted to be there for her.

Then he inhaled deep and wrote shakily, nervousness piling in his abdomen.

_Why won't You Come Out?_

Aradia paused. Why didn't she?

_because i l0ve s0llux_

_Would You Mind Saying That Out Loud?_

Aradia furrowed her brow. _Huh?_

_what d0 y0u mean_

The next note slid under the door slower this time, hesitantly. Aradia unfolded it carefully.

_2ay iit out loud. Plea2e._

A shock went through Aradia as panic set in.

"S0llux?" She whispered.

"Hii."

The sound of his voice made tears spring to her eyes. "Why-was it y0u d0ing this the wh0le time?!"

"No. IIt really wa2 Kanaya, at lea2t untiil now."

She tried to remember how to breathe. It seemed like forever since she'd actually talked to someone.

"AA...plea2e open the door." Sollux leaned against it, hoping he would hear it click open.

Inside, Aradia was arguing with herself again, a habit she had gotten into ever since she had locked herself into her hive.

"Why are y0u here?" she asked, trying to sound brave.

"Becau2e...becau2e II love you Aradiia."

The door flung open.

Sollux's heart leapt when he saw her face again, hair wild, eyes wide with hope. Just the way he liked her.

"Y0u...y0u what?"

Sollux smiled and got up from the ground, hugging her close. She didn't protest, and for that he was grateful.

"II love you Aradiia." he wasn't afraid or unsure to say it ever again. "II'll alway2 love you. Forever. Even iif you don't love me anymore."

Aradia pulled back from the hug. "S0llux...I w0n't ever st0p l0ving y0u either."

Sollux kissed her and she fell into his arms, being encased in the lean gray limbs that she had always wanted to be embraced in. She felt such an overwhelming happiness. A happiness that she was outside, that the sun shone, that tiny flowers grew around her. The happiness that she was loved, and loved in return.

But somewhere in the bushes...an angry seadweller glared.


	9. Chapter 9

=== Fight the Landweller

Sollx and Aradia finally broke out of their kiss. "S0llux..." Aradia's eyes were shining with happiness.

"Solllux." The troll stepped out from the bush. "You dirty, filthy, _landwweller."_

"Eriidan?!" Sollux defensively stepped in front of Aradia. "What are you doing?"

"You _evvil THING!_" He whipped out his science stick furiously.

"Eridan, what is y0u pr0blem?" Aradia wasn't going to let anybody hurt him. Damn the consequences.

"_Fef,_" he sneered, "was coming to talk to ya. I don't knoww if she got here yet, but I don't care." He extended his science stick and it began to glow viciously.

"First, you steal Fef from me, and then you havve the _audacity, _the _gall, _to take any chance with Aradia too." The stick began to crackle. "And noww it's time for you to pay."

"N0!" Aradia tried to jump in front of Sollux, but he was like a rock, refusing to let her stand in the crossfire.

"Nooooooooooo!" Another voice cried, jumping out from the foliage in front of Eridan as the world exploded with white light.


	10. Chapter 10

=== Aradia: Get up.

Aradia groggily sat up. "S0llux! S0llux, where are y0u?"

"Shhhhh, II'm riight here. II'm ok, are you?" He cradled Aradia in his arms. "What hap-" she tried to ask. "0h n0." Sollux looked at the same time she did.

"Feferii..."

She lay on the ground, a neat, fuchsia splattered hole through her stomach. Eridan was sobbing hysterically. "Fef! Fef, wwhy?! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry! Wwhy did you jump?!"

Aradia and Sollux raced over to her. "S-Sollux," she said weakly. She turned her gaze to Aradia. "Ah. So it worked. Glub, hahaah."

"What d0 y0u mean it w0rked?" Feferi winced as more blood began to flow. "Why did y0u jump?!"

"Well, I felt _so bad _after the movie. I had to get you two together, red! I felt, haaah, really _shellfish, _so I impersonated Kanaya, then asked to her, _Ugh!" _She convulsed harshly, sending Aradia recoiling in fear. "Ow. Asked her to give the notes, aah, to Sollux. That's what I wanted to, owwwww, talk to him about."

Eridan's tears were still heavily flowing. "Y0u...y0u did that...f0r me? F0r us?"

Feferi grinned to the best of her abilities. "You had been in your hive for a month. Giiiiiirl, SOMEONE had to get you out!" She waggled her head like Meenah, making Aradia giggle, although a wave a guilt washed over her for doing so. "Thank y0u." her smile faded as she looked at the wound. "Fef...y0u're n0t expecting t0 live, are y0u?"

Feferi shook her head sadly. "No. I'm not." She pointed at Sollux, surprisingly willful for someone on their deathbed. "Sol, take good care of her. She's a great girl." She crooked her finger at Eridan, who leaned in so that she could whisper to him.

_"Eridan...my dear Eridan...You poor lonely soul. After I left you...I left a hole, didn't I? A hole you desperately tried to fill. You wanted anybody, anything that could love you so you didn't have to be alone. But Dear Eridan, you don't have to kill people. You don't have to hurt people who are truly happy on their own. You need to find your own happiness, but you'll have to do it without me, now. I will always watch over you, and that last gift I will give you is my caring. Eridan, _I _love you. So please, don't hurt anyone else. For me."_

His tears only thickened. "Feferi...please don't leave me!"

She kissed his hand, then lay still.

She had finally fixed things.

_Did I do a sad thing? I DID A SAD THING_

_sorry. "^^_

_In any case, I wanted to leave a bit of an author's note. I had actually finished this story a looooong time ago. On paper. It just took me FOREVVER to type and upload it. Also, just wanted to let you guys know, I do ship EriFef. In my opinion, I believe the seadwellers should be together. I literally cried when she rejected him in the comic. And I will never ship FefSol, ever. I have one Sollux red ship, and that is AraSol._

_Also, if you ship VrisJohn, I'm uploading a fic of them too. So...yeah._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
